


Ikea

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TWICE EVEN, i wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky's adventures in of all places...<br/>IKEA.<br/>Do not knock IKEA food court food man.<br/>Just don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of me.
> 
> Um I'm Bucky in this story. My glucose levels can get out of whack pretty easy and half way through our first trip to this giant ass store I stared to feel like shit, shaky and cold swears and all. So my dear sweet giant of a husband grabbed an abounded flat cart and told me to sit. (He's 6'5, I'm 5'2, I can't keep up with him when I feel good, let alone like death warmed over).
> 
> And we did start a trend that day, two other couples started doing it by the time we left that day.
> 
> And I had purple hair, only it was dye and it was all of my hair. 
> 
> The last thing... my son was wounded in combat, but was never captured, but I can imagine how insane she'd have felt for those ten weeks.

"So I think I found a bedroom set I like."

"Kay?" Bucky could hear the underling waffling in Steve's tone.

"I saw it in a catalog the other day. But I want to see it in person first."

"Kay."

"It's at IKEA."

"No idea what that is punk." Bucky answered honestly.

"Swedish furniture company. You have to assemble everything. But they have all of their stuff built in these big warehouses, so we can look at it."

Bucky shrugged, "Alright."

"Yeah?"

Bucky can hear the unexpected joy in Steve's voice this time. "Sure, when do you want to go?"

"Was thinking Saturday. These places are suppose to be huge. Figure we'll just go look at everything and see if there's anything else we like."

"Works. I'm gonna head to the range. Ya wanna-"

"No, it's alright, you go clean Hawkeye's clock." Steve smiled pushing off from the bathroom doorframe. "Not sure about that one," he said over his shoulder, walking away.

Bucky smiled. He made it to the elevator before he laughed like a loon.

_**A few weeks ago he'd seen a couple kids with colored streaks in their hair and decided he liked the look. He worked up the nerve to ask them how they had done it when they stopped in a coffee shop.** _

_**The girl, maybe fifteen, laughed and told Bucky it was chalk. Colored chalk. He almost didn't believe her but figured he could just ask Jarvis once he was at the tower, but on of the boys smiled and reached into the pocket of the girls bag and flipped a little plastic container at Bucky.** _

_**Bucky caught it and looked down at the gold colored powder inside it. He popped it open and touched it with his fingers, sure enough it felt like the chalk dust he remembered as a kid.** _

_**The boy spoke up and told Bucky it wouldn't work very well on his dark hair but if he bleached it out it would show up like theirs. Bucky then noticed all of them were blonde.** _

_**Bucky handed the container back but the girl shook her head and closed Bucky's fingers around the container, said it was the very least she could do for Sergeant Barnes. Bucky stilled at the comment, he was sure they wouldn't have known who he was.** _

_**Stark had come up with a glove that looked like flesh for his metal hand. The second boy nodded and said that his great grandfather had been held captive in one of the concentration camps and that they had had a newspaper picture of Howling Commandos up for years.** _

_**Bucky tried to tell them the Howlies had never set any camps free but the boy said his family had appreciated all the work they'd done so that the other solider's could free the camps. Bucky swallowed past the lump and nodded.** _

_**He left right after, the gold chalk in his silver hand. At the last drug store before the tower he went in and looked at bleaching kits. Seemed stupid to buy a whole kit to just do one section of his hair, but again a teenager saved him. Asking if he wanted to go all blonde. When he shook his head no, the kid handed him a box and told him just to mix just enough powder and liquid to devolve the powder. Bucky thanked the kid (though if he was honest, he wasn't sure if it was a dame or a fella) paid and left.** _

_**At the tower he'd snuck into the spare bathroom of their suite and followed the directions, bleaching out a chunk of his hair on the right side of his face.** _

_**He waited the maximum amount of time before rinsing out the bleach. He'd cringed at the crunchy feeling of his hair, but he figured he'd grab some conditioner next time he was out. He palmed the gold and followed the printed instructions on the bottom of the container. He smiled for the first time in weeks when the golden powder stuck to his hair, making shine.** _

_**Since then he'd tried silver, blue, even pink. He'd avoid red just because of the association with HYDRA.** _

But apparently lime green was not a hit from Steve's reaction just now.

When Saturday came, Bucky felt like shit. He'd had another nightmare. He woke to the memory of Steve battered and broken face looming over him telling him to finish it. He'd managed to get out of the bedroom and down a gallon of water without waking Steve.

He went to the gym and tried killing a heavy bag or okay maybe three, and maybe a speed bag for the hell of it, before he felt like dealing with the world again. When he stepped away from the bag he was sweaty but calm. He glanced at the clock and saw that it read nine thirty. Bucky shook himself and jogged to the elevator, barely calling out to Steve he'd be ready in ten when it reached their floor.

After the shower, they snagged one of Stark's cars and were on their way. Bucky cursed the rain. He'd have loved to put the top down but spring was here and Mother Nature wanted her flowers to grow so, rain.

At the store they found one of the largest parking lots they'd come across. It took them five minutes to walk to the store, laughing the whole way at how absurd it was.

They walked into the huge warehouse and were taken back be how much space the building really took up. They'd destroyed several HYDRA bases and not once was one them as big as this store.

Steve checked the map provided and the section information for bedroom set he wanted to see and found it was towards the exit of the store.

The pair shrugged and started walking, stopping now and then to look at this or that. Steve picked up a frame he liked and Bucky found a set of bookends he liked. They grabbed one of the giant blue bags to put them in.

After about fifteen minutes Bucky started to feel light headed and had to shove his hands in his coat pockets to hide the tremor running through them, even the left hand. He could feel the cold sweat building up on his lip, and eye brows, he waited until Steve was distracted by a little girl to wipe it away.

His luck ran out around the next corner in the children's furniture area, he stumbled. Steve caught him with a squawked, "BUCKY!"

"I'm okay."

Steve sat him down on a display riser and knelt in front of him, the look on Steve's face said otherwise. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

Bucky sucked in a breath and let it out, he hadn't. He shook his head. His system was still trying to get use to being without all the crap HYDRA'd done to him and part of it was Bucky had to eat lots, often. He ate almost as much as Steve but he had to eat four times a day.

"Come on, there's a food court. We'll eat there, rest for a bit then head on."

"Man with a plan." Bucky said, his voice shaking as much as his hands. He'd over done it with the bags it seemed.

"You're not gonna make it that far are you?" Steve asked softly, a sad smile on his face.

Bucky swallowed the 'I fucked up' feeling and shook his head again. It wasn't life or death, he didn't have the adrenaline to pull on for reserves and he wasn't about to make it one.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." Steve patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Bucky ignored the few people who were rude enough to stare at him as he waited for Steve to come back. Then he stared at Steve when he showed up pushing one of the flat bed carts that they had been dodging since they walked into the store. "Your chariot, Sir." Steve said stopping in front of Bucky with a flourish and a bad copy of Jarvis's accent.

"You crack your head, punk?"

"No." Steve shrugged. "I'm not lugging your starving ass around. Just sit down." Steve pointed to the cart, "Come on, you'd have done it for me back in the day. I'm just repaying you a bit." Steve pleaded.

Bucky sighed and heaved himself up from the riser and all but collapsed onto the cart. He sat with his legs crossed and fixed the biggest 'I hate the world' look on his face. Steve chuckled and pushed the cart.

It took them another ten minutes to wind to the middle of the store to the food court, Bucky would have never made it walking. As it was Steve sat him at a table and told him not to move. There were a few people in line, so Steve grabbed the first juice he saw and brought it back to Bucky. "Drink this, I'll be right back."

Steve grabbed a few more of the juices and started piling up trays with food. At the register he pointed over to Bucky, Bucky assumed he was telling the cashier why he'd given Bucky the juice with out paying first.

A moment later Steve set the heavily ladened trays down, sliding the larger tray in front of Bucky. Bucky could only nod and reach for a slice of pizza. He wasn't steady enough for utensils yet.

They got looks from people walking by, between the mounds of food, Bucky's pale pallor, and the streak of purple in his hair he'd decided to try this morning. He finally felt steady enough to pick up the fork and knife and dive into the meatloaf and whimpered, for cafeteria food it was pretty damn good.

"Never had this good in the chow halls huh?" Steve asked grinning like the fool he is.

Bucky shook his head no, to busy trying to get the food into his body.

Steve laughed.

Bucky sat back with a sigh a few minutes later. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Steve shrugged.

"No. I know better."

"It happens, you remember 99% of the time."

It was Bucky's turn to shrug, when he'd first come in, he'd often forget to eat. He'd passed out in their suit more than once because he forgot and wasn't really use to deciphering the warnings his body was giving him.

Steve looked of Bucky's shoulder and laughed.

Bucky turned to see what it was and found a couple they'd passed just after Steve got the cart, the smallest of the two women was sitting on the cart laughing as her girlfriend pushed her along the way. They saw Steve and Bucky and waved. The duo waved back.

"We started a trend." Steve chuckled, smiling.

Bucky shook his head smothering his own chuckle. He went for the desserts that Steve had brought over now that all the main foods were demolished.

"What jam is in these cookies?" Bucky asked.

"Think the sign said lingonberry."

"Wonder if they sell it." Bucky said shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Oh honey of course we do."

Bucky gripped the table to keep from reacting. He knew the woman had been behind him, but he hadn't expected her to speak.

"I'm sorry, dear." She apologized stepping around so Bucky could see her. "I should know better than to do that. My boy gets the same way since he's been back. I am terrible sorry."

"It's alright. I knew you were there." Bucky's voice was steady, at least.

"How long dear? They had my boy for ten weeks before he got away." She said softly, a tear forming.

"Lot longer than ten weeks."

"Oh, my, oh my goodness. I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry. That seems like all I'm doing. Saying I'm sorry. We're glad your back dear." The woman reached to touch Bucky but thought better of it. "Michael, my boy, he said he kept thinking of all the Howling Commandos comics he read to keep his mind. Said if there was even a grain of reality in them that maybe he could find a way out. And he did, brought four other boys with him." She smiled. "He's home and so are those other boys. They still talk each day."

Steve held out his hand, "Thank him for us for his service."

The woman looked startled then broke into a giant smile and held out both arms for a hug instead. Steve laughed, stood up only to have to bend almost in half to hug the short woman.

Bucky stood as well, better now that he'd eaten and gotten his barring back.

The woman turned and let Bucky come to her, so she didn't startle him again.

Bucky pulled her in tight, but was careful with his metal arm. "Thank you. Not many people are nice to me."

"Oh pooh, that other guy did those things, he just borrowed your noggin to do them."

"And my hands." Bucky held them out in front of him.

She smiled again, "No, these are nice hands. These hands...they help. This one, " she squeezed the metal hand, "it will find its good use and never look back." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Bucky's cheek. "I've wanted to do that since I was a little girl." She giggled. "Now you boys finish your lunch and go have fun." She gently patted Bucky's cheek before walking away. She didn't get far before she turned back, pointing at a display, "That jam is right here. And I love the purple."

Bucky smiled, "Thank you."

Steve nodded, "It's a good color."

Bucky fought the blush trying to spread across his cheeks. He was the Winter Solider after all.

They finished up their desserts and various drinks before clearing away their table. They got back over to the cart and Bucky flopped back down onto it. "Bedrooms, my good man."

Steve let out a full laugh drawing the attention of everyone around them. "You're just gonna have to wait ya, purple haired jerk." Steve walked to the display of jams and grabbed four jars, lobbing them at Bucky in quick succession. Bucky, of course, caught all four. They pushed on laughing and chuckling at the people staring at two grown men giggling in the middle of IKEA like teenage girls.

They finally made it to the bedroom section and Steve walked over to the set he'd seen. Bucky dragged himself from the cart and waited for Steve to say yeah or nah to the set. He didn't care either way.

Steve opened the night stand drawers, closed them. Opened the dresser drawers and reached in checking something. Bucky wasn't really sure what.

When Steve turned around, a smile on his face, Bucky knew this would be what they'd be sleeping on soon. "Tony's going to kill you for putting this in his tower, you know that right?"

Steve shrugged, "Not like he'll ever see our bedroom anyways."

"Sure he will, when he has to reinforce it so we don't break it."

"Oh."

"Well that's just disgusting." Bucky heard over his shoulder, he watched Steve's eyes go round with surprise and flat with anger. Bucky turned around and glared at the man making a face behind him, he took two steps into the man's personal space and growled, "We're two combat vets who have nasty nightmares from all the things we've seen serving your country and saving your world. It ain't the fuck'en that breaks the damn bed, it's the thrashing trying to get away from the shit our dreams try to kill us with."

The man gaped and stumbled backwards only to be stopped by a crowd of people who'd gathered and were now clapping.

"Come on Buck, let's go check out and see if they'll deliver to the Avengers Tower." Steve said, deliberately saying the towers name a little louder. That got them more clapping and a whole lot of cheering.

The rest of the way out of the store and the trip home was uneventful and almost felt anticlimactic. Until they walked in the tower commons area and heard Tony screech (that was the only word Bucky could come up with to describe that tone of voice) that they had actually gone and bought IKEA furniture and expected to move it into his tower.

Bucky smirked and slipped out from behind Steve with a wink to his boyfriend, "Kinda shaking, got ta go eat." He let his voice go soft and a little wobbly.

"Don't you dare Barnes."

Bucky just waved and kept walking to the kitchen leave him with an angry screechy Tony, it had been the punks idea after all.


End file.
